Falling For
by BE-Mistress
Summary: Rikku knows it isn't easy to trust Gippal. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Haven't written anything in a while and I feel rusty. Actually not very sure where this came from, so it's kinda random and the characterization is a bit messed. Any constructive criticism will be very appreciated : )

**Falling For  
**_1FRICKENgirl_

* * *

"You'll die."

She stretches her arms over her head, bending back to stare at the narrow waterfall beside her. "No I won't," she says. "You'll catch me."

He crosses his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow at her as he watches her nonchalantly stretch her muscles. He knows she won't make the leap. "No, you're going to fall. And die. Horribly."

She smiles at his words, her eyes scanning the afternoon sky, cold mountain air rushing through her hair and a ghostly white mist that lurks around the cliffs above them. Her head suddenly drops to stare at the infinitely deep crevasse below before she replies, "I won't. You'll catch me."

He glances down with her, taking a step toward the edge and extending his arm to show her. "I can't. It's too wide."

She shakes her head, grinning excitedly as she turns away with an easy scoff. "No, Silly. I'll be meeting you halfway."

"I can't meet you halfway."

"You will." She bends down to tie her sneakers, but looking up at him instead. "I know you will."

"I won't," he tells her firmly, taking a few steps backward. He watches her expression carefully. He can tell she's not the slightest bit nervous. "I'm leaving."

"Okay."

"I really, really am."

"Okay."

He holds up his hands, as if in surrender. "I'm serious, Kid. I'm leaving. And you're gonna jump, and you're gonna fall."

She tilts her head to the side, giggling as she takes her own steps backward until she's leaning against the mountain, one leg pressed against it, ready to set her off. "No I won't."

He tightens his fist, glaring at her. He hates these little games of hers. Her little tests. "Don't do it."

She pouts cutely, placing a hand on each side of her waist. "Or whatcha gonna do about it, mister?"

He takes another step back, a bit hesitant this time but he doesn't let her see it. "…Nothing."

She shrugs, leaning forward as she presses her palm against the rocks behind her. A look of determination in her eyes as she stares straight ahead at him. "Ready…"

"No, don't--"

"Set…"

"Rikku. Rikku, I'm serious, I'm not--"

She thrusts herself off the rocks, hair wiping backwards as she races toward the edge of the cliff. A bright smile on her face that rivals the sun, and eyes set on the other side of the crevasse before she closes them. Before she makes her leap. And she's suspended in air.

For the slightest second, her arms fly out, her legs pressed against each other, and her head proudly bent up toward the sky. She brings her arms back in front of her, reaching out, eyes kept closed, and she thinks this is how Yuna felt. When Yuna flew. When Yuna flew and Yuna fell – fell many times before, and many times after. But Tidus was there; he always made sure she landed safely. And she could trust that he would.

Rikku wants that.

Her eyes snap open when she feels Gippal's hand around hers. Grabbing it, and bending it so her body twists and she's flung from the opening of the crevasse into the air once more, up and forward, her gaze locked on the mist on the mountain tops before she falls through the air. The sky running away from her, and Gippal running toward her. Catching her.

Her head rolls down his shoulder and leans against his chest, feeling it quickly rise and fall as he tries to regain his breath. He kneels down on the ground, releasing his support underneath her legs, but keeping the one around her torso tight and firm. He embraces her only slightly, and she knows he's a little bit mad at her. So she quietly plays with the fabric of his shirt until he speaks.

"I'm not taking you anywhere anymore if you keep doing this."

She presses her head deeper into him, taking in his familiar scent. "Doing what?"

He doesn't answer because he knows she knows exactly what he's talking about. And that she's just being stubborn and trying to get him to admit things he's not ready to admit yet after just a few weeks of dating her.

He makes a motion to stand, and she slowly slides out of his grip until they're both on their feet. He starts toward the path heading down the mountain, but doesn't actually move until he feels her arm link around his. Feels her hand wrapping around his, and she'll occasionally pause in their walk to pull him down and kiss him. Assuring him that despite her recent risky escapades, she's not willing to die just yet. That she just wants something worth living for.

* * *

_Thanks for reading. **Please Review.**_


End file.
